fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Minegishi
Ami Minegishi (峯岸亜美 Minegishi Ami) is a main character in Aikatsu Net Idol!. Her type is cute and her brand is Purple Cherry. She is part of the group Aurora. Bio Backstory Ami was one of the trainees chosen to be in the show, she became a student and trainee at Falling Star Academy a year ago after she auditioned. They found her to have great skills and amazed the coaches with her singing. She quickly became top student at the time and was chosen to be in advanced class. She was admired by a lot of her classmates and lots of them wanted her to teach them how to sing as she is very talented. She also started her blog after she started becoming a trainee. People found her to be really talented and she became popular very quickly. During the show, she amazed the other trainees with her vocals and amazed during her solo stages. She also became friends with a lot of popular because of how nice and funny she was. She was chosen to be in Team Vega which had another great singer in the team who was Yuko the two of them were and are still nicknamed "Vocal Angels". Ami became friends with everyone in the team, she also noticed how some of the girls in the team were lacking in some skills. She was assigned to help Miya because she lacked skills in singing. Ami liked how close and hardworking the team was. When they were the team that everybody speculated that Team Vega would become the one which would become Aurora. Everyone worked hard to make it true and Ami kept telling everyone in the team to not give up and they they would make it. Eventually the fans' wish became true. Now as a member of Aurora, she is happy to have become a student at Falling Star and is more than happy to realize her dream. Personnality Ami is a little of a perfectionist, she likes everything to be perfect and doesn't like things that aren't in order. When things aren't in order she sometimes react in funny ways which makes her friends feel like teasing her. Aside from that she is a nice person who's very patient and likes to take her time to do things and doesn't like rushing. She loves daydreaming and is a big romantic. Appearance Ami has brown hair mixed with lavender and lavender eyes. She is medium sized and is always wearing a bracelet with a cherry on it. She is always wearing her uniform. Etymology Ami (亜 A'') means '''second' and Asia and (美 Mi) means beauty. Minegishi (峯岸 Minegishi) means communication. Songs *Purple Cherry Tree *Sakura Sakura *Guiding Lights *Dream High Trivia *Birthplace: Sapporo, Japan. *Member Color: Purple *Role: Dream Chaser *'Favourite Foods': French fries, beef, tonkatsu, baked apple, fried fish, gyudon. *She likes poems. *She loves reading romance novels and watching romance movies. Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Idols Category:Cute Idols Category:Aurora Category:Aurora Dream Category:Idoling! Category:Falling Star Academy